Thana
Thana is one of six reapers created by Death himself as opposed to her hundreds of other brothers and sisters. Being the youngest reaper, of less than a hundred years old and the only sister they have, her five brothers are very protective of her and futilely attempt to keep her out of the drama which has befell Heaven and humanity. She has won the heart of the archangel Michael too. History Not all reapers were personally created by Death. Reapers can create other reapers, and so forth, but the few that are made by the horseman himself are very rare indeed. Of all the reapers that Death made, his 'children' so to speak, only four of the six are alive. The youngest child is the only girl, and is the last one to be made by the horseman. He named her Thana, and she was raised like all the other reapers; not much of an emphasis on emotions, and a lean towards etiquette and a good attitude towards work. Thana grew up in the 20th century, and by 2000, she was fully grown and capable of working just as much as her five brothers. She remained off the radar for years, happily living and working in Heaven. After the fall, she returned to work, and continued with her life as it had been before. Much to everybody's surprise, the archangel Michael was released from his cage, and returned to Heaven. Balthazar noted his love of order and Thana's work ethic, and decieved them into going on some form of date in Heaven's garden. Thana was terrified, not really knowing how to break out of the cold reaper shell. However, the beautiful garden appealed to her childlike curiosity, and she managed to revert to the innocent, curious young reaper. After a few days, she'd grown close enough to Michael for him to call her his girlfriend, and that was fine with her. It was all up-heaved when the order to kill the Winchesters was given to her. As one of Death's children, Thana possesses her own set of gifts, and a very high level of power. She was confident about this job, but it was all thrown into chaos when she couldn't kill Dean, and Lucifer came to protect Sam. Thana didn't come off the attack on Sam too well, and gave him false information about who had ordered the attack. She didn't know who it had been, but gave Michael's name as a way to call the angel to her aid. Once home, Thana spent several days in Michael's close care. Her wounds were healed immediately-- she'd been tortured for information on her orders-- but she felt vulnerable, scared, and hesitant about going back to the job of killing the Winchesters. Thana went back to her work, and days passed easily. Several days later, Thana met with Dean, and agreed to help him into Purgatory to minimize the victims of the Mark of Cain that Dean bore. The agreement was that Death would accompany her-- Michael was terrified of her being killed or trapped. The angel Raziel locked the three in Purgatory, trapping them in there. Thana was coping well, but was beginning to think that she'd be in Purgatory forever. The reaper missed and ached for Michael, but she didn't have time to be sad. Eventually though, the blind reaper Samael sprung her and Death out. She was fine, but Michael wasn't. The weight of all his troubles with Lucifer, his father, and memories from the cage were bearing down too heavily on the archangel, as well as the worry he'd felt for Thana. Thana urged him to share these problems with her, and coaxed him into a happier, more relaxed state of mind. She'd cuddle him, support him, and bring small novelties from his beloved Earth. Thana eventually took him there, temporarily forgetting the hassles from Heaven and the angels. Thana decided that she was in love, and she was fine with that. Her bliss was revoked when the identity of the angel who had ordered her to kill Sam and Dean was revealed. The angel took her voice, rendered her mute, and informed her that Samael was going to kill Sam.Angry and upset, Thana fled home to Heaven, where she instantly sought out Michael. She told him of Samael's task, and he flew away to protect Sam. The girl was heartbroken by her loss of voice, and curled in her bed until Michael came home. Thana didn't bother to communicate with him, simply rolling into his arms and hiding underneath the feathers of his wings, listening to him murmur in Enochian. With the absence of a voice, Thana couldn't do her normal job. Taking souls required conversation. Thus, she was given a new task-- resurrect those who had died unfairly and who had important destinies to fulfil. Happy to be back at work, Thana threw herself in, taking on at least 20 resurrections a day. The safe number for a reaper to do was only around 5, but one of her gifts from Death was the ability to bring people back without consequence. The only issue was that she felt awful after doing one, and slept for hours upon returning home. Now, Thana seeks to help kill the angel who took her voice and wants the boys dead. Even if it means concerning Michael by putting herself at risk, Thana is more than willing to work with the Winchesters if she has to. Appearance Thana is small compared to her brothers and even by female classifications too. She stands at a mere 5ft 4" with a slim build and elegant posture. Her long chestnut brown hair falls in a slight wave and stops just above her hips. Her eyes are a lighter brown and her lips are a beautiful pale pink. She has a flawless complexion with no visible scarring or blemishes anywhere on her form. It is to be noted that reapers do not need to possess vessels and her appearance is how she chooses others to perceive her. Whilst in her true form she takes the body of a gold mist conveying the slightest outline of a human. As with many other reapers, Thana is required to wear a mortician's outfit whilst working and opts for more casual wear when not. Personality Like all reapers, Thana was brought up to be proud and professional. She was informed to take her job seriously and never show any emotion when in the presence of a dying soul; this is because the job can be hard and reapers cannot let emotions cloud their judgement of who to take to the afterlife -- all souls must be reaped no matter how old or young they may be. Upon meeting Michael, Thana began to exhibit more of her own personality and became a curious and slightly innocent. She was taught by Michael about the little things such as what a rabbit looks like or where the water in a stream runs to. Anything that appeals to her she gains an interest in and seeks out more knowledge on it. Even with her new-found love of things and relationship with Michael, she works hard to collect souls for hours on end and allows herself to relax and make friends outside of work. Powers and Abilities * Invisibility - Reapers can become invisible to the physical universe and can only be seen if they are dealing with the deceased or if they choose to. Spiritual beings, like angels and demons, can see them with supernatural perception. * Supernatural Perception - Reapers can see ghosts, angels and demons. * Teleportation '''- Reapers can teleport from one place to another anywhere in the universe instantly. They can travel to any afterlife realm easily. It is also possible for them to take living humans with them, although it runs counter to their role in the natural order, and is therefore offered only by rogue reapers. * '''Resurrection - Reapers can resurrect deceased humans, though their dedication to the natural order usually prevents them to. * Cosmic Awareness '''- Reapers have an incredible amount of knowledge of the universe, they know when a person is supposed to be born and die. They also understand many concepts, including the limits of power. * '''Time manipulation - Reapers are able to stop time, causing objects that measure time to permanently break. * Astral projection - Reapers can project their astral form. * Super Stamina - Reapers do not grow tired, and will nag their victims incessantly, unless a supernatural event disturbs them. However they do sometimes eat for pleasure. * Invulnerability - Reapers are highly resistant to pain and only extremely high-tier beings, such as God or Death, and supernatural weapons, like Death's scythe and an angel blade, can kill a reaper. * Killing Touch - Reapers can kill humans by touching them. * Telekinesis - Reapers can move objects/beings with their minds. * Immortality - Reapers are not subjected to hunger, disease, or age. * Flight - In their true form, they can hover or levitate. * Perception Altering - Reapers can perceptually alter how humans perceive them, appearing in apparently anyway they want to be perceived. They do this to spirits to hide their more frightening form, enabling the reapers to communicate more effectively with their targets. * Disease/Death Transference - Reapers can use their powers to heal disease and injuries, however they have to give the injury or disease to someone else. * Memory Manipulation- Reapers can make mortals forget things and can also restore memories. * Intangibility - In their true form or in vessels, reapers can pass through anything physical on Earth without any injury. * Electromagnetic Interference - The appearance of a Reaper can cause lights in a room to flicker or go out. * Wind Manipulation - A reaper's arrival can cause sudden gusts of wind. * Biokinesis - Reapers can manipulate human biology, one angry Reaper, once infected a person with a mental condition, giving them an early death in revenge. * Possession - Reapers can manifest on their own or use a vessel, as shown when one did to get close to Castiel. However this seemingly makes them weaker. * Empathetic Perception '- As one of Death's created reapers, Thana also has the ability most other reapers do not. She is able to sense emotions of those around her. * '''Telepathy '- This ability was given to her by Death after she lost her voice. It is how she communicates now. Weaknesses * '''Death - They are completely under their master Death's control. As such, Death is the only known being who can stop Reapers permanently. * Magic - Reapers can also be imprisoned, and warded off by spells (Enochian runes or symbols), however nothing other than Death or God can permanently stop them (except for killing them). Certain spells can also bind them, however this is very old, very dark and very powerful magic. * Death's Scythe - Like most beings, they are vulnerable to Death's scythe with or without a vessel. * Reaper Trap - A Reaper Trap will hold a reaper in place and prevent its escape and depower them. A pair of cuffs branded by reaper trap also capable to depower a reaper into powerless state. * Angel and Archangel Blades '''- since angelic blades can kill all angels, it can kill Reapers. * '''The Colt - As the Colt can kill almost anything and Thana is one of them. * The First Blade - It is able to kill Thana and other reapers, angels, and demons. * Expelling Angels - Along with the other classes of angels, Reapers are drasticly effected by this spell. Their wings are burned off so that they may not teleport, and they cannot reap people to Heaven, as they are cut off from it. Headcanons * Thana and Dracius are only a few days apart in age, so were raised as a unit. * The interior of Death's car has sharpie stick men versions of the family along the side of the back seats, drawn by a young Thana on a long car journey. Relationships Michael '- Her first love, she'll argue and bicker with him a lot but it's usually playful. Thana will fret if she thinks anything is wrong with Michael, and gets angry when her family talk ill of him. '''Drazekiel '- Drazekiel is the eldest brother, and is extremely protective of the whole family, Thana especially. He's huge and extremely strong, and usually tries to make sure that nobody hurts his family. Although his over protectiveness annoys Thana, she was raised by him and loves him to pieces. '''Dracius - Dracius is not much older than Thana, and is the wild card of the family. Thana finds him to be fun and nice to be around, and grew up with him. They work together when needed, and get on well. Luka - The quietest brother. He doesn't speak much, and gets on with Thana, but he prefers to silently prank her in return for the tricks she plays on him. They aren't as close, but they do get on well. References External Links Facebook Profile Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Angels